Lilith the Demonette(Jared's Version)
Lilith is the oldest daughter of Arnzarel the Revolting and believed to be the second in command of the Army of the Damned. She is known to accompany her father often and seeks to better her combative capabilities through trial by fire. She is known to possess a bizarre trait for demons that is supernatural reflexes, thus she is known as the "Ballerina from Hell" among mortals who have survived her and lived to tell the tale.In the new lore, the goddess Grau has helped in the creation of Lilith via her father with her blessing making Grau the de-facto mother of Lilith, however it is unknown how Grau feels on this matter if she even feels anything about Lilith's creation at all.Being a creation of Grau this may account for how she is able to use her supernatural agility and reflexes while her siblings and her father cannot. Main Information Name: '''Lillian 'Lilith' Nastasia '''Species: '''Mobian demon '''Age: '''300 '''Residence: '''Uralia, (Russia) ''Occupation'':' Assistant and minion to Arnzarel. '''Position: '''Second in command of the ''Army of the Damned. Ethnicity: Russian Appearance: Lilith commonly is seen as a tall reptilian like Mobian with a more human height around that of a human female, (though this can and has been augmented via the use of magic before). Lilith's dark red demonic flesh looks more akin to a lizard than a mammalia animal, however it is unclear whether Lilith has any animal DNA in her at all.She takes on many traits from classic Abrahamic demons such as the serpentine tongue, a pair of horns atop her hair, as well as a demonic tail. Personality: Lilith is a spunky, energetic, and sassy demonette. She enjoys sparring with her siblings, (almost to the point of their annoyance), and is known to be the more outspoken and extroverted one. Her hobbies include acrobatics, athletics, sparring, and reading. Often she seeks to accompany her father for excitement and to get out of the lair while her two younger siblings prefer to stay indoors.However, she is also known to be the less cautious and more impulsive out of Arnzarel's spawn. It has recently been discovered that she also possess a rather vain and prideful attitude when given too much power. When becoming stronger than what she believes mortals can be she becomes quite arrogant and often flaunts said power in a rather obnoxious to the point of narcissism and getting a queen complex.After all, demons are known by their sins.When aquiring power over her adversaries, her collgues, or mortals in general she is often known to have a blunt queen like complex and refers to herself as a 'demon queen' as such. History: The Demon Prince's Spawn "I maybe 300 years old, but I am not a babushka!" Lilith was the demonic creation of the demon prince Arnzarel the Revolting while in his hiddent mountainous citidel in the frigid tundra of Uralia. With the power of his his own demonic flesh and blood, as well as prayer and unknown sanction from the gods, Arnzarel was able to create a demonette child for hiimself.It is believed that Grau created Lilith by tearing off Arnzarel's tail, (which regenerated) to make a template for her demonic form. Spellbound In A Book Lilith recently has been bound by a magical tome after getting in an fight with one of Helussa's best sorcerer's, as well as her father, Arnzarel.It is unknown about the books whereabouts, but if she is releashed from the book who knows what will happen? However, only someone with clear knowledge of demonology may release this demonette from her mystical prison and unleash her upon the world. New Allies and a New Plan Upon being freed by an unwitting 'necromancer' human known only as Kallus.After causing trouble while trying to acquire a better wardrobe, Kallus began to warm up to the demonette and thus he became a de-facto minion of Lilith. Later on she encountered the demon He-No and attempted to flirt with him. While she was rejected she was able to convince the larger demon to fight her in a battle with the terms of if she won, he would join her in her quest to free her father in Uralia and join the Army of the Damned in order to overthrow the gods.However, if Ke No would have won she would have helped him track down the 'devil', an old man that goes by the name Spirit. It appears Lilith was able to convince He-no to join him on the condition that they would work together to achieve both their goals while she used her hypnotic and psychokinetic powers, (formerly pyrokentic) to enter the demons mind. Eventually however He-no and Lilith joined forces, however they came under fire from a knight fox by the name of sky and an archer by the name of Lehky. Unfortunately the two were able to get away, but not withotu damage to one of He-no's wings. The Journey Begins in Eurish Lilith and her new accomplice eventually crossed over the ocean into the continent of Eurish, upon arrival into the nation of Sevrige He No and herself made and emergency landing and began to tend to He-no's damaged wing. While doing so they once again came across the knight known as Sky, as well as Kallus. With some of her regular mental persuasive however she was able to convince the knight to join her thus creating a small little group or team for herself. Eventually they began to head northest to cross several nations before moving into her homeland of Uralia. The Talos Incident Lilith and her group eventually decided they would need to visit the city of Sulkholmus to gather supplies for her more mortal minions, as well as rest and relax. However, Lilith came across yet another ancient spellbook that intrigued her fancy. In this particular tome she read about a spell called'' 'the Body of Talos''' that could increase her might and strength tenfold. Being a demonette who was always wanting to prove herself and make her own person as great as she percived her own father, Lilith hastily went through and casted the spell. In her rush she overlooked that said particular spell was alligned to the'' Fighting God, and thus the caster who aquires said strength must bear the Mark of Grief. Fighting the Spirit Titan After engaging with a small skirmish and destroying half the town of Sulkhomus, a giant sized Lilith got bored of all the carnage she was causing and proceeded to want to test out her newfound body and might in the wilderness regions of Sevrige. As she entered a forest and began testing her might upon helpless tress and boulders her minions/friends came upon a forest spirit created by non-other than the extra-diminsional being Vul. With the fourth wall breaking extra-diminsional traveler became bored and sent the nature spirit to do combat with the collosal demonette. Abilities: Lilith possesses several abilities that are unique to her, as well as some fount in her father and her siblings as well.These include, but are not limited to: ''Demonic Reflexes Lilith is known for her main ability of possessing supernatural reflexes that allows her to not only traverse terrain and move around very easily, but makes her almost untouchable in combat.While she is known to be able to run at an average mortal speed she can preform all sort of bizarre and complex acrobatics and movements while even under pressure.This ability has given her several nicknames such as the "Devil Dancer" or the "Ballerina from Hell." ''Demonic Regeneration'' Once even hit Lilith possesses inhuman regenerative properties that allows her to recover from most wounds that would incapacitate a simple mortal.While she is mortally vulnerable at the heart most of her body would be able to fully repair itself within an hour after being wounded. ''Cloaking'' As her name would imply, Lilith has the erebokinetic ability to cloak himself when he is standing still via manipulation of darkness, however he can be detected with the right methods. ''Daemonic senses. Nexus possess distinct supernatural senses that allows him not only to sense the mystical aura within another being, but also allows him to "smell" traces of magic and is even able to smell how pure or corrupt another mortal’s soul is. ''Demonic Screech Nexus is able to unleash a loud and continuous unholy screech thus disorienting his opponents. He can often use this move to either suppress an opponent or distract them long enough to close in and engage in melee combat. ''Limited Hypnosis'' Lilith posses the limited ability to hypnotise someone to do her bidding through them gazing through her eyes. However, she isn't a full dedicated hypnopath and thus she cannot force it on unwiling victims. Thus she has to mesmerize the weak willed or easily swayed with her body or tempt/ or manipulate ther victims into submission. ''Psychic Whip'' Lilith's new personal werapon (other than her assortment of knives in her collection) is her ner psychic generated energy whip which she uses to get her point accross to her opponents or beat them down in a fit of merciless sadism. She may also use this whip as a lasso in order to get from place to place or reach far objects. Weaknesses: Lilith is known to have a few good weaknesses that can inhibit her ability to fight, as well as even defeat her if done so properly.Admittedly her comprehension of high rate spells is somewhat lacking, thus she can easily be bound or imprisoned by various magical spells or wards.Against weaponry such as lasers or any lock on like projectile her agility power can be negated as well.Unlike her younger siblings she was not gifted with the ability of flight and thus has to run and climb up high objects to move through the sky, as well as unable to teleport without the aid of a magical spell as well. In terms of character flaws she seems to be rather impulsive and gun ho when it comes to entering combat, almost to the point of being very naive and easily tricked. She is the sort of "punch first and ask questions later" kind of individual and thus can find herself in trouble very easily. In to regards to her physical melee potential she is rather poor, while she can punch most of her attacks feel like sissy punches in melee, that is unless she is using her talons, her knives, or her psychic whip however. Lilith is also known to be a rather light character who is easily able to be tossed around, (except for during the 'Talos Arc' where she became a 100ft tall greater demonette and gained several proportionate tons for her muscle and body mass. At the cost of her supernatural reflexes of course.) Trivia: 1. Lilith's real name is Lilian Nastasia, her villain persona is name Lilith. 2. At first she was going to speak Russian due to the fact that her lair's location would be in the Ural Mountains in real life. However due to me not knowing how to speak Russian, her accent might go to be French. 4. Lilith LOVES to dance, hence why her costume is made up of a leotard and she has the nicknames 'the Devil Dancer' and the 'Ballerina from Hell' as she moves in combat in a dancing like fashion. 5. Lilith's powers have gone under some changes, for instance she is no longer a pyrokientic and instead has some psychic abilities such as hypnosis and conjuring up a psychic construct whip like weapon. 6. Recently Lilith's backstory has been changed to where she was created by the goddess Grau with her father's tail to be an actual demon instead of a Human/Mobian born half-demon. This also makes Grau an antagonistic parent to the demonette and one that motivates her to distinguish herself from her illegitimate mother. 7. Lilith has been known to use magical spell to augment her own capabilities, such as one, ''The Body of Talos.''To make herself a 100ft/30 meter tall giant(ess) before. 8. Lilith's dodgy fighting style is very simular to Vamp's from the Metal Gear Solid series by Hideo Kojima. Lilith's Theme Song: Lilith_commission_by_lizardman22-d9y58hi.png|With magic Lilith can even grow to Godzilla size! (Note this is usually played for laughs through Godzilla parodies,) art made by Lizardman22 Untitled drawing by ameliarose2002-d9tylnk.png Art trade lilith by chris draws-d9z0ykl.png Lilith requested by chant4ezkaton2000-d92s1hv.jpg Lilith.png Category:Characters Category:Jared's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Neutral Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Regenerators Category:Weaponless Category:Fighters